


End Of The Rope

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jurassic World, Owen Grady - Freeform, Suicide, Velociraptors, depressed character, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: So, I know that this fic might not be the best. And it's also sad, but it was honestly a thought that stuck with me the moment I finished the movie the second time back in 2015. So I immediately started working on it. This is old, so bare with me. I've decided to post it here, as it was originally posted on FF.net- Not very popular. So, hope you find this alright.





	End Of The Rope

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that this fic might not be the best. And it's also sad, but it was honestly a thought that stuck with me the moment I finished the movie the second time back in 2015. So I immediately started working on it. This is old, so bare with me. I've decided to post it here, as it was originally posted on FF.net- Not very popular. So, hope you find this alright.

Owen sat with his back to the empty Velociraptor paddock. Silent tears streaming down his face, he didn't care if tears weren't concidered manly. Owen Grady had lost everything. Three of his Raptors' were dead, the last one unaccounted for. Blue hadn't been seen in four weeks, and Owen was positively depressed. Dangerous dinosaurs were roaming about, and he hadn't a care in the world. The man was nothing but an empty shell. Claire hadn't worked out, Owen tried so hard, but he became distant. Claire cared deeply for Owen, and tried her hardest to cheer him up. But he was unresponsive; emotionless. Drinking his pain away.

The once proud Velociraptor trainer, was now an unkempt mess. He hadn't bathed in weeks, his beard was out of hand and his now unruly hair hung in his face. Barry tried to get through to him, but it was no use. He was too far gone. He finally convinced Claire to get him help. Just before he left Isla Nublar himself. " Take care of him Claire; before he does something he'll regret. He needs you. "

Owen pulled his knees close to his chest, tossing back his head he takes a long sip of whiskey. Beside him on the ground sits a 45 caliber revolver. A bottle of strong pills beside that.

No one had seen scale nor hide of Blue. Claire ordered the Containment Squad to work double time, and find that Raptor! While also keeping a close eye on Owen Grady, he'd been going downhill fast. And everyone had noticed, no one was stupid. As he'd shuffle along, dragging his feet. Sunken in eyes, dark circles from lack of sleep. He'd kept Claire up several times at night, with his sobbing and incoherent whispering when she was on watch duty.

" I-I just can't do it anymore... I-I failed them... I've failed my Girls.. I promised them I'd always look out for them, protect them... And I failed... Charlie, Delta, Echo and... And Blue.. I don't deserve to exist.. Just a waste of breath.. " His voice was monotonous, he no longer cared to live. His inner Demons had won.

Owen downed the last of the whiskey, tossing the bottle on the ground. It shatters into pieces, glass shards flying in every direction, littering the ground.  
Grabbing hold of the gun, he stares at the weapon. Glancing down the barrel, he sighs heavily, tired.

Putting the gun up to his head, placed on his temple, he closes his eyes. In his hand, he clutches a photo. Whispering softly, he says his final words. " I'm sorry Blue.. " And he pulled the trigger. Click- BANG! His body slumped against the paddock. The ground and bars painted red with blood and brain matter. The sad truth of suicide- It's not beautiful, or poetic. It's painful, slow... And hurts those that you love.

Claire is sitting in the control room, manning the Island. Keeping a check on everything. Flipping the camera to the one's at the Velociraptor paddock, a gruesome scene is brought to light. She clasps a hand over her mouth, letting out a loud gasp. Her eyes become watery, and tears form in pools in the bottom of her eyes.  
Spilling over, washing down her face like a heavy rain. " Owen... No... "

The shot rang out for miles, almost all the way across the Island. Too Isla Sorna.

Several Dino's dared to approach Owen's body, but were warned off with a threatening, and ferociously loud hiss/growl.

Claire sat with her hands on her face, eyes red and puffy. The fabric of her skirt was soaked with salty tears. It hit her hard, she truly cared about Owen- And now he was gone. Claire picked up a walkie, and channeled the containment squad. " * Kchhhhk* Owen's * static * Gone... He opted out.. " She had to stop talking mid-sentence as a hard sob overtook her body. " Please retrieve his body... Contact me once it's done... We've a burial to discuss. "

A group of Compsognathus' were pooling around Owen's lifeless body. Chattering happily about the find of their next meal, when a flash of blue shoots out of the foliage with a load and menacing bark. Snatching up a Compy or two, the Raptor shakes them vigorously until they stop moving. Dropping the still bodies, she hisses as the others scatter.

Blue pauses, head craned slightly as she makes a crooning sound. Laying her head on her Alpha's body, she lowers her head and approached him.

Letting out a valiant cry, Blue prods Owen with her muzzle. Behavior far from anything a Velociraptor has ever shown. While she might not have obeyed all the time.  
She respected Owen. Her Alpha... Him and the other fellow were nice... They cared...

Blue tries so hard to get a reaction out of Owen. And now... He was gone. Letting out a mournful whimper, she curls up beside his still form. Resting her head on his shoulder.

Blue sat curled up at his side for nearly an hour. Containment Squad rushed up, lethal weapons at the ready. Back of the ambulance open and ready to transport his body. Michael Brown's eyes widened as he turned to another man. " Isn't that? " He nodded, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. All were watching Blue intently. Waiting for what happens next, but hoping it wasn't rash. Weapons drawn, Kowalski takes a slow step forward. Hand out in a gentle warning.

In a flash Blue is on her feet, mouth open, teeth bared. Eyes showing all of her emotions. Fear, anger, sadness and grief.

FEAR- It was circulating in the air. Blue didn't care for killing Humans- But something in her mind clicked, and all it said was ' Bite, bite, bite and kill, kill, kill '.

Claws out, she lunges forward with a hiss. Clawing and snapping, jaws meeting flesh. Kowalski screams, and thrashes- Only making the situation worse. Blood splatters in every direction, coating the men. The squad panics, and starts cracking off wild shots.

The man's body hits the ground with a heavy thud, his stomach slashed open, innards spilled on the ground. " Hold your fire! " Shouted the Captain. " If you just crack off wild shots, she'll bolt! She's dangerous, and needs to be put down. "

With orders given, the men ready their weapons. Blue is cornered, surrounded by the troopers. Her pupils were dilated, her heart rate accelerated. She looked at Owen and let out a heart wrenching cry.

All Soldier's gun her down. " I'm sorry Girl... Open fire men! " Twenty guns sound off, pumping Blue full of lead. She lets out a blood curdling yelp, and falls to the ground. Time stands still, not a single sound to be heard. All is silent. Memories flashing by.

xXxXxX

Owen paced about in the lab, Claire rolled her eyes. " She'll be fine Mr. Grady. It's only a sprained leg. " Owen's eyes widened, and he gasped. " Only a sprained leg?  
Do you not understand that a Velociraptor's speed is what it depends on too hunt? She can't do that with a sprained leg. It's the speed- The intelligence. If she were a Raptor in the wild, she'd be picked off. Even with her Pack. " Owen shoved past Claire, and into the make-shift infirmary. A extremely young Blue laid on a huge examination table. Her leg in a splint, a heavy metal muzzle on, and three tons of heavy restraints. Owen places his hand on her muzzle, and gently pets her. Even mellowed out with a high dosage of drugs, her lips up-curl and she snarls. Owen just coo's softly, and smiles. " Easy Blue- You don't scare me. "

xXxXxXx

Blue's body gives one last twitch, and all the life leaves her eyes.

Sitting on an embankment, watching a funeral go on below. Sits an ex-navy soldier. Beside him sits four Velociraptors'. Happily picking at each other. They bound off, and chase each other around a tree. Happily barking, and chitchatting. The man stands up, and turns his back on the funeral. A smile forms on his lips, and he crosses his arms. Shaking his head, a proud looks rests in his eyes. " My Girls. "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this sucked, I am not to great of a writer. And have a bad habit of capitalizing things that don't need capitalizing, or putting comas in unnecessary places. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed. And I'm kind of proud of it actually. On another note, please never play with guns, or point them at your face or of anyone else.


End file.
